


Circle Jerk

by ChubbyHornedEquine



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, lowkey monsterfucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyHornedEquine/pseuds/ChubbyHornedEquine
Summary: Aziraphale summons a demon to make a deal.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 198





	Circle Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> An impromptu collab with my friend Rob!! Please check out their [nsfw twitter here](https://twitter.com/crownorcollar), it's go some quality content *chefs kiss*

The chalk made an almost soothing sound across the smooth wood of the floor as Azirpahale drew the circle. A pleasant _scritch_ and _tak_ as he wrote the runes and symbols. It took a few hours, mostly because he kept stopping to check and triple check his notes, to make sure everything was lined up just right. By the time he was done the sun had begun to dip well below the horizon and he took a moment to bask in the orange glow before snapping the dark curtains shut. The candles he lit around the room provided their own glow, flickering beacons throughout the dark of the room. It was all ready. Just one last step.

Aziraphale sat in his desk chair and untied his laces. He toed off his shoes and then started on his bow tie. He tried not to think about how his hands were shaking just a bit. He supposed he needn't get completely nude for this part but it felt a bit rude not to. The instructions said to make an offering of himself so...

When he was done, he grabbed a pillow and a blanket and set it just outside the circle's edge, careful not to smudge the chalk. He settled on the pillow, putting the blanket over his shoulders to stave off any chill, and took a deep breath.

Already on the floor beside him was a small bottle of lube and a small book, a bookmark sticking out, marking the start of one of his favorite steamy passages. Just in case he needed some...inspiration.

He was going to summon a demon.

This was...he could do this.

He took another deep breath and slid a hand across his thigh, inhaling sharply at the touch of his cold fingertips.

He was surprised to find himself half-hard already. There was something about the nature of the whole thing he supposed. It felt dark and well, a bit naughty. Taboo.

He reached over and squeezed a small amount of lube into his hand, working it across his fingers, coating them to a shine that glimmered in the candlelight. He took hold of himself once more, making slow and gentle strokes. He tried to think of the words in the book beside him, he practically had them memorized; he'd read it so many times over the years. He thought of past encounters, particularly memorable lovers. He thought of some of his favorite fantasies. But it wasn’t quite...enough.

He was nervous and despite the mood that the candles set, he couldn’t quite ignore that they were set around a giant arcane symbol drawn onto his floor. That some kind of demon was going to crawl out and decide whether he was worth making a deal with. And who knew what came after that. Aziraphale sighed. This wasn’t going to work. He was supposed to be making an offering of himself and here he was huddled under a blanket, cock in hand, crouched over like some kind of feral, ashamed teenager. If he was going to do this he had to embrace it.

And if Aziraphale knew anything, it was what constituted a delectable looking meal.

He wiggled his shoulders, shimmying the blanket off. He spread his legs, careful to place his heels in the circle without smudging the chalk, and leaned back, one hand on the floor behind him to support himself. It immediately sent a thrill through him, being so bare and on display in the middle of the room. He let out a quiet moan and it seemed to echo and that only fueled him more. He was usually one to bite his lip, to hold it in, demure whimpers and soft sighs. He scooched down a bit, lowered from his hand to his forearm, let his legs fall a bit wider. God the sight of his hard cock in hand, the summoning circle just beyond, the sound as his movements grew a bit faster. He leaned his head back, letting out a long and loud moan. A deep breath.

“Ah! Oh...AH!”

His hips jerked. His free hand clutched the blanket. He needed to stop, to slow down, he had to, fuck. Aziraphale bit his lip and slowed his hand, a herculean effort in the moment. He pushed himself up to sitting, the circle had a faint glow to it. He ran a thumb over the head of his cock, hissing at the sensitivity, and gathered a bit of a precum. Breathing hard, heart pounding in his ears, Aziraphale wiped it across the floor, within the circle.

Immediately the glow of it grew brighter.

His heartbeat skipped.

His cock twitched.

He saw a shock of red hair appear first as the demon made his appearance. He raised up out of the floor as though it were liquid. Golden snake eyes focused on Aziraphale. Behind the demon the tips of what Aziraphale quickly realized were wings poked out. They were smooth and made him think of a bat.

And then the demon grinned, long and sharp fangs on display, and all thoughts promptly left Aziraphale’s head.

He glided forward, to the circle’s edge, clawed hands raising up to rest on Aziraphale’s thighs. The demon didn’t speak, didn’t utter a sound, he merely leaned forward and his long, long tongue licked up Azirphale’s cock.

“Oh dear god…”

“That’s not who you summoned,” the demon said. His tongue was forked and it was _doing things_ to his balls.

Aziraphale swallowed a whimper.

“Oh? Quiet now?” The demon’s voice seemed to echo within the room. An amazing feat considering his mouth was currently sucking on Aziraphale ever so gently. Distantly, he wondered if he should be concerned about those _fangs_. “You weren’t earlier. Could hear you. Moaning and groaning.” His nails pressed into Aziraphale’s thigh, dragging down, a thin line of red welling up in their wake. “You sounded so good. So delicious.” He grinned, “Let me hear you again.” And then he took the entire length of him in one movement.

Aziraphale threw his head back with a cry. He could feel the demon smile against him, around him, at the sound. He could feel those fangs gently scraping, the sharpness of them an ever present threat and _dear lord_ if that didn’t make him all the more excited. He wasn’t going to last. He wasn’t going to last and his leg ached dully where the demon’s claws had cut in and he could feel the demon’s lips flush against his soft and wet curls, could feel his throat work as he swallowed, and his head swam a bit and he just couldn’t manage to feel even remotely embarrassed by how close he was.

He _did_ manage a stuttered, “C-Crowley...”

The demon let out a quiet murmur, pulling back a bit to better swallow as Aziraphale spilled down his throat.

Panting, he fell against the floor. Did the ceiling always spin that way? He felt the pillow that was half under his behind get shifted, moved up to a more comfortable position, the blanket laid across him. Then he was looking up into golden eyes.

A moment.

“So? What deal did you want to make, human?”

Aziraphale blinked. “I...erm. A...cup of tea?”

A breath.

Crowley’s lips quivered and he swallowed a snort.

“Oh my dear,” Aziraphale sighed, “I think I need to pause our little scenario, I...can’t quite think. That was. Oh my.”

With a laugh Crowley wriggled to lay beside him under the blankets. “Was alright then?”

“Oh goodness. What are words?”

“Pft. I uh, the nails weren’t too much?”

“No. Perfect. Tickety-boo.”

“Yeah?”

“Hm. Was good. Perfect. Tick-timmety bloo.”

“I think I broke your brain.”

“I think you brain my broke too.”

Crowley laughed, “Now you’re being ridiculous.”

“Not at all,” Aziraphale pulled the blanket up a bit, holding Crowley close. “Give me a moment, I’ll think of a deal worthy of such a good demon.” He felt a nail poke at his side on the word ‘good’ but Crowley snuggled in beside him all the same.


End file.
